Swallow the Knife The Night of Fate
by Beautiful Cerberus
Summary: Bella agrees to let Edward change her into a vampire. Songfic. the song is called 'Swallow the Knife' by Story of the Year.


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight', or Story of the Year, from which I got this song. It's called 'Swallow the Knife'.**

**Summary: Bella wants Edward to bite her so the venom inside him can make her a vampire. She wants to be with him forever. I chose this song because the verses reminded me of this situation.**

* * *

"Bella.." Edward's icy voice spoke.

_So our open wounds will bleed,_

_until our veins run dry._

_Now we have to take this thorn,_

_and tear it from our side.._

Edward gently cupped Bella's face in his hands, gazing at her beauty. They had made this decision together. This was it, this was what would decide their fate. Edward's blood streaming through his veins was lined with the venom that could make him like her. He could make her into a _vampire_. That's the only way they could truly be together.

_Agitated at the fault line,_

_still agree to disagree,_

_you're connected to the heart,_

_but tonight will set you free._

But he warned her; he was dangerous. When they first started dating, he warned her that he was dangerous, and he needed to protect her. But they had been together for a long time now, she was getting older and he wasn't. It was Bella's decision. She wanted to be with him forever, and this was the only way she knew how. Her own father, Charlie didn't know what she was going to do, neither did Renee, or Phil. She told no one. It was just between Edward and Bella. "It's between you and me," she whispered, touching the side of his pale face.

_So swallow the knife,_

_carve the way for your pride..._

Edward gently lowered the lining of Bella's collar, exposing her creamy flesh on her neck. He had told her it would be painful. She didn't care. He even told her that he was scared to hurt her, but she didn't care. All she had said was, "I love you, this is what I want and need." He allowed himself to become filled with rage, rage that would lead him to his next move. His fangs were sharp, ready to pierce Bella's perfect skin. He became filled with anger, anger and hatred towards himself. He was going to hate himself for a long time for doing this. But it was what she wanted. She wanted to be with him forever, even if it meant becoming a vampire.

_Now our hands are tied, _

_the problems lie within._

_So we pray for night..._

_to start over again._

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered in her ear. She laid in his arms with her eyes closed, breathing steadily. She nodded, trying to keep herself under control. "I'm sure," she said.

_Even now as I write this down,_

_all pretensions disappear._

_Now our impulses will bite,_

_at the ankles of our fear._

_So swallow the knife,_

_carve the way for your pride..._

"This is gonna hurt.." he reminded her. She nodded. It seemed like anything Edward said couldn't possibly change her mind. Her goal was set, and when her goal was set, it never changed. The moonlight outside their window streamed onto the bed, onto Bella's silent face. The light seemed angelic, a pathway to what was about to happen. He sighed, he was really nervous. He held no laughter inside, he was only serious. Every other feeling had washed away.

_Now our hands are tied,_

_the problems lie within._

_So we pray for night,_

_to start over again.._

_(Words are spoken,_

_words are broken down..)_

_So let's make this night,_

_be our best mistake..._

He prepared his teeth, brushing his lips lightly against her neck. "Please forgive me," he said. Bella instantly rested her hand upon his, shaking slightly. And then, without hesitation, he sank his teeth into the flesh of her neck. Bella let out a loud scream as her blood dripped down onto the bed.

_So let's take the time,_

_to wipe the blood away..._

Edward was sure that the venom would get transported into her bloodstream, but it'd take a while to actually work. She fell limp in his arms as he sucked some of her blood. He hated himself. Right then, his heart raged at him.

_(Now our hands are tied..)_

_And our world is caving in._

_Now our hands are tied,_

_the problems lie within,_

_so we pray for night_

_to start over again_

Bella's eyes stayed closed even after Edward pulled his lips away from her neck. "Bella?" he asked quietly. Her eyes didn't open, but she was still breathing slightly. "Bella?" he asked again, pressing his lips to her cheek.

_Now our hands are tied,_

_and the problems lie within.._

_(Words are spoken)_

_Words are broken down_

Edward held her close the whole night, hearing the sounds of her breathing. He waited and waited for her eyes to finally open. He knew they would. She couldn't die on him, not after what she wanted. Just then, her eyes opened, piercing shades of gold.

_Broken down,_

_broken down..._


End file.
